The New Avengers: Welcome to Class
by Kasweet111
Summary: After the Avengers Civil War, Pepper Potts has the idea to start s boarding school for the sons and daughters of the Avengers heroes-plus some villians. To succeed, these kids must plant themselves like trees and hold up a shield of truth.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy

Tanya Stark wore a red sweater, black capris, red flats, and black fingerless gloves. Her parents were Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. They had gotten back together after the Avengers Civil War. Six months later, Pepper became pregnant with Tanya, and the rest was history. All the way across the ocean in Liverpool, a redhead boy named Nathaniel Romanov sat in a flat. He was eating a bran muffin with a banana and tea. Tea was big here. Just like the Swiss and their chocolate, the Mexicans and their Mexican food, the Italians and their pasta. He spoke every common language, and some uncommon. He could cold read people. He had master fighting skills and could slip into buildings undetected. He was, in short, an ideal spy. Morgan Maximoff lifted a toy block with her powers. Her mom, Scarlet Witch, ruffled her hair and called her kitten in Sokovian. Honey and Roger Lang zipped through the air as their parents Scott and Hope Lang watched. Julie Parker dangled from her ceiling with her webs while reading a fantasy novel. Princess Crystal of Wakanda sat on her black throne next to her father. Ata Laufeyson waved her scepter in the air. Blue Wilson flew through the clouds using her mechanical wings. Peggy Rogers sat on her bed. Annemarie Banner threw a ball against her wall. Dashiell Odinson punched a practice dummy. All these kids, and more, would play a part in the coming war. Every one. From shy, yet kickbutt Morgan, to hotheaded yet loyal Annemarie. All of them would help. They would turn the tides of a seemingly unconquerable war and rise to form the new S.H.I. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgan is sitting on her bed tip-tapping on her laptop. She is so absorbed in playing the Sims 3 that she doesn't notice her sister Lizzy Maximoff fly in. She yelps. "Liz! We talked about this!" Liz flinched. "Oops! Dad's still working out a kink in the memory bank." Lizzy had red skin, a green sheet of metal that resembles a bob cut on her head, a yellow tank top, green mini skirt, and yellow stilettos. A shard of the Infinity Stone was in her forehead. Morgan has her mother's hair and skin, but her magic is burnt orange instead of red. She wears a burnt orange turtleneck, black capris, sneakers, and a black headband. She had to stifle a laugh. Her dad, Vision, had somehow forgotten to finish Lizzy's memory bank, and by the time they figured it out, it was kinda late. Liz had the tendency to forget things quickly. Just yesterday they had had a talk about Liz flying through walls unannounced. But boy, could Liz deejay. She was amazing at it. "Girls!" Their mom, Wanda Maximoff, called. "Dinner time! It's paprikash!" Lizzy looked at Morgan. "Race you to the table!" They ran down the stairs. Lizzy phased through the hallway wall. "Hey, no phasing!" Morgan called. She reached the kitchen to find her sister and parents sitting at the table. Lizzy beamed. "I win!" Morgan rolled her eyes. "Only because you cheated!" Their mom set a bowl of warm paprikash in front of them. "Watch out, it's hot." Their father said. Morgan and Lizzy ate the paprikash and then started wrestling over the TV remote. Their mom laughed. "You are both a mess." Lizzy spit some water on her mom and she said, "Hey!" and jumped into the fray, and everyone collapsed in a fit of giggles. Morgan laughed. As long as she had her family, she could face anything.

Hey, all my readers! I want to apologize if I spelled Black Widow's last name wrong in the last chapter. I wasn't sure if it was Romanoff or Romanov. But the important thing is, I got this FanFiction posted. In the meantime rate! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twins Honey and Roger Lang looked a lot alike. Brown hair, brown eyes, straight nose. If it weren't for them being of the opposite gender they would be identical. But their personalities were stunningly different. Honey was bubbly and bright, and Roger was a loner and a bit reclusive. Honey had the Wasp suit like her mother, while Roger had an Ant-Man suit like his father. Honey had her hair in a ponytail held back by a lemon yellow rubber band, and wore a yellow sundress, black leather jacket with sleeves that ended at her elbows, a pair of black flats, and a gold metallic purse. Roger wore a red hoodie, black t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. Honey had a yellow streak in her hair, which stood out against the chocolate brown.

She was chilling in her room, when she noticed the can of Mountain Dew she had been drinking be lifted up and taken away. "Roger!" She plucked it from his hands. Roger returned to normal size. "C'mon, sis, you hoard the Mountain Dew like it's the last food supply on Earth. Will giving up one can kill you?" Honey snarled. "Yes." Roger sighed and went back to his room. It had a mahogany bed with red sheets and a grey quilt neatly folded on top of it. His desk was also mahogany, it had a black desk chair, and held his laptop and ant farm. He watched the tiny ants crawl around the little tunnels. It wasn't the first time, or the last, that Roger felt trapped.

Honey's room had yellow wallpaper, a plush pink carpet, some yellow beanbag chairs lumped in the corner, a desk where she kept her fashion designs and the drawings she had made with her plans to alter the Wasp suit. There was a mahogany bed with a yellow fuzzy blanket on it. She sighed, watching a bee buzz outside the window. She wished she could be as free as the little bee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peggy Rogers wore a red dress with a blue trim, a pocket over her heart with a white star sewn onto it, and blonde hair in pigtails, held back by two star-shaped hair ties. She was named after Peggy Carter, the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D and her dad's first love-she also happened to be her mom, Sharon Rogers, was Peggy Carter's niece. Yes, it was awkward. But that was just the family as a whole.

Her dad walked through the door, coming home from work. They lived in Washington, D.C. Peggy turned off the TV and smiled. "How was work?" He smiled at his daughter. "It was ok. Not the most exciting job ever, but it pays the bills." Their mom said, "Ok, both of you, it's dinner time." Peggy smiled. "You heard Mom, Dad. Get your butt over there!" She giggled. "Excuse me?" Her dad smiled and picked up Peggy like a sack of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder. Peggy shrieked, "Put me down!" That was what happened every night. Peggy smiled, and as she laughed, she realized her family was awkward. But that was what made then perfect


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A letter. That was all it took. One white envelope stamped with the blue logo of S.H.I.E.L.D. Morgan, Liz, Roger, Honey, Peggy, and many more opened the envelope to find a silver piece of stationary that said

Greetings. My name is Pepper Potts. As you are aware, your parents were the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. I am inviting you, their children, to a boarding school. A place where you will learn to control your powers. This is not mandatory. Should you choose to come here, be at the Washington, D.C. Airport at 8:00 am, next Tuesday. I hope to see you all there. Yours truly, Pepper Potts

There was no question about it. In various homes, bags were packed, flights were booked, and lots of hustle and bustle rang out. Classes were soon to begin.


End file.
